


獭獭

by yehorro



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehorro/pseuds/yehorro
Summary: 喵光，双龙骑冒险者变成了一只獭獭( ‘-ωก̀ )没头没脑没逻辑的沙雕
Relationships: Estinien Wyrmblood/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 10





	獭獭

冒险者变成了一只獭獭。  
他在天之御柱探险的时候不小心踩到了陷阱，一阵烟雾过后，一只豆豆眼獭獭抱着一颗圆滚滚的灯笼蹦跳出现。他的队友对此习以为常，毕竟死者宫殿听取蛙声一片，相比之下天之御柱的小动物可以说十分之可爱了。  
冒险者也习惯了，熟练躲避怪物视线的同时努力迈开小短腿跟上队友的节奏，直到他离开天之御柱，才发现自己竟然还保持着獭獭的模样，在一众冒险者的南方度假獭獭旅游团中显得贫穷、弱小又辛酸。  
就算按下一键换装，他也不能拥有墨镜和花衬衫，他手中的灯笼也不会变成鱼竿，他的波太郎还在未知的雷雨天，而无数大泷太郎霸占了烧烤的餐盘。  
冒险者虽然话少，但不代表他是个哑巴，獭獭不会说话，这才让冒险者愁秃了头——他应该向谁求救？怎么求救？小爪子挠挠肚皮上的短毛，乌溜溜的眼珠躲在荷叶斗笠下面左顾右盼，在旁的看来这只是獭獭的自然待机动作，没有人会想到这是一只落单的冒险者。冒险者求助无门，只好悄悄混入其他冒险者小队搭上前往黄金港的渡船，等到了乌尔达哈商会再做打算。

“欢迎光临！”  
“欢迎……”  
冒险者没想到能在居酒屋碰到化身店员的搭档。这位龙骑士的去向一直是一个谜，两人因漆黑的巨龙短暂重逢，之后各自踏上征程，后来埃斯蒂尼安在前线救下昏迷的冒险者，不待对方醒来毅然离去，冒险者还有更重要的事要做，也没来得及询问伙伴的踪迹。如今尘埃落定，艾欧泽亚延续钓鱼打牌赛鸟的悠闲时光，两位龙骑士在海的彼岸再次相遇，虽然某一方的视野被严重压缩，但并不妨碍冒险者一抬头就能看到龙骑士紧锁的眉头。不得不承认，缘，妙不可言。  
在塔塔露的笑脸和埃斯蒂尼安的臭脸之间，冒险者只犹豫了一秒，毅然冲向龙骑士的靴子，死死抱住。  
埃斯蒂尼安低下头，对上那对闪闪发亮的小眼睛，面上闪过一丝局促，尽管他分得清獭獭和莫古力的区别，但在龙骑士眼中，那些长毛的绒球生物都和翻云雾海的海狸归于同一个界门纲目科属种，于是，他果断往边上挪了一大步。  
獭獭扒着龙骑士的大长腿，也跟着挪了一大步。  
埃斯蒂尼安抖了抖腿，冒险者也抖了抖尾巴。  
笑话，经历过水神云神女神美神战斗的光之战士，怎么会轻易从这里掉下去！  
“啊呀，是獭獭呢！”老板娘琴风一把抱起獭獭，完全无视了冒险者扑腾的爪子和尾巴，使劲蹭蹭小家伙软软的脸颊：“听说城里有些贵人老爷会训练獭獭这种聪明的动物作为仆人，我一直想要拥有一只獭獭，今天梦想可以成真了！”  
三百多岁的幼龙奥恩·凯好奇观察被揉搓变形的獭獭，问道：“东方国家的人们会让这么小的孩子上战场吗？”  
“当然不是啦，獭獭虽然能够使用各种工具，但只是作为宅邸的仆从侍奉主人，不会上战场的。”  
“真是可惜，明明拥有这么强大的力量……”  
琴风不理解奥恩·凯的惋惜，以为幼龙因缺少玩耍的伙伴而发牢骚，比起挽留神圣的缘起物，她不如训练一只应侍生獭獭作为潮风亭的新招牌，细水长流，才是营业的优选手段。  
管他獭獭野生的还是家养的，只要我捡到了，就是我的！  
冒险者敏锐读懂潮风亭老板娘心中所想，挣扎愈加剧烈，一路走来他经历了多少磨难多少挫折，得到和失去无可避免，但他从不向命运屈服，哪怕变成了獭獭，他依然保留了龙骑士卓越的弹跳能力，终于在某一瞬间激发以太力量，挣脱束缚，飞跃向潮风亭敞开的大门——直直撞上龙骑士的后脑勺。  
龙骑士退避无效，不幸中了一层易伤。  
这会儿一人一龙齐齐望了过来，刚才偷偷挪到门口试图远离是非的埃斯蒂尼安咬牙切齿，一手拎着獭獭的后颈与之大眼瞪小眼，自己居然没有觉察身后的袭击，难道因为对方是一只海狸，他就忽略掉潜在的危险了吗？  
“真是的，稍微不注意就在偷懒，想要食物和住所还是得好好工作呢，这是常识。”琴风佯装生气，艾欧泽亚的龙骑士从不主动招揽客人，但跑堂清洁之类的杂活倒是勤勤恳恳完成，让人挑不出毛病，她也不会无情赶人，而且回想方才那一幕，这只獭獭似乎是冲着埃斯蒂尼安来的……  
獭獭在龙骑士手中明显乖顺许多，一顿手舞足蹈的比划，甚至发出咿咿呀呀的声音，都被埃斯蒂尼安解读为毫无意义的抵抗。  
琴风恍然大悟：“这孩子好像挺喜欢你，我看就先由你带着吧。”  
埃斯蒂尼安立刻拉下脸：“我拒绝！”  
琴风做了一个禁止商量的手势：“如果你能教会他一些基本操作，我给你提供额外的薪水。当然，你要是想带着这只獭獭逃跑的话，我会马上联络塔塔露小姐。”  
还有身处优雷卡的可露儿。  
回想自己对龙作战经验丰富，如今被两名拉拉菲尔族小矮子围追堵截，简直狼狈！他答应可露儿的请求前去调查黑蔷薇，于公，他不希望自己的祖国和人民遭受侵害，于私，每个人总有那么一些不愿为人知的“黑历史”。对埃斯蒂尼安来说，那不是龙眼那般意义重大的过往，反而是巨龙腹部柔软的一隅，需要隐藏起来，避免成为弱点的存在，连肚脐周围的痒痒肉也要一并保护好。  
他无比怀念与冒险者并肩作战时的自由和痛快，抛开一切杂念，龙枪直指向前，他稍稍偏过头就能看到冒险者一番大汗淋漓后酡红的脸颊，而冒险者从来不会注意到他微烫的耳尖。这种单方面的窥伺莫名令龙骑士心满意足。  
埃斯蒂尼安不知道，此时的獭獭不小心透过超越之力欣赏了一出热闹非凡的《黄金港大逃杀》，冒险者心里的小算盘噼啪作响，如果这场荒诞喜剧结合《红玉奶盖追凶》一同告知异国的诗人，戏剧史上是否会多留下一篇不朽佳作？欧米茄模拟的战斗数据也不能与之比拟。  
冒险者其实还看到了，龙骑士纵身一跃，在帝国魔导激光炮火交错下咆哮的灭绝龙诗……两个世界的距离，并没有想象中的那么遥远。  
同理可证，尼德霍格可以养小熊猫，埃斯蒂尼安也可以养獭獭。  
小东西小爪子努力向前伸小短腿使劲往下蹬，这小眼神专注的模样还真像某人。埃斯蒂尼安忍了忍，小心放下獭獭，回到自己的岗位继续重复机械式的招待。  
冒险者想要跟过去，却被琴风一把抱走：“别急别急，我给你准备了一份礼物！”  
头上的荷叶斗笠换成了缠头布，手里的提灯换成了托盘，摆上一份香喷喷的章鱼烧和一份清酒，普通獭獭变成了居酒屋獭獭，潮风亭限定款，可端茶送水可卖萌撒娇，你还在等什么，赶快来围观吧！  
一时间好奇的、凑热闹的、无所事事众多吃瓜群众齐聚潮风亭，而冒险者们人手一只獭獭早已见怪不怪，接了狩猎名单就跑。琴风指挥店员招待客人，奥恩·凯穿梭于各个楼层派送小食，成为焦点的冒险者看着龙骑士颀长的背影，思考如何向搭档表明自己的身份。  
余光瞄到柜台上的墨水，冒险者心里忽然有了主意。  
负责站岗的埃斯蒂尼安看到獭獭两只小爪子沾满墨汁跑了过来——冒险者冲搭档露出一个自信的微笑，在地板上画了一条大大的咸鱼。  
？？？  
琴风猜测：“这孩子是不是饿了？”  
冒险者愣在原地，他明明是想写自己的名字来着，然后俯下身继续涂抹，这次他画了一条张牙舞爪的八爪鱼，其实他想写的是埃斯蒂尼安的名字。  
他依次写下拂晓众人以及朋友们的名字，阿尔菲诺、阿莉塞、雅·修特拉、桑克瑞德、于里昂热……呈现出来一幅生动活泼的水下世界。  
奥恩·凯点头确认：“这孩子是真的饿了。”  
太神奇了，原来在獭獭的认知里，人类都是形态各异的水生动物吗！  
冒险者抬起脏兮兮的爪子在胸前握紧，兴奋不已。  
这貌似战斗胜利的欢呼姿态，怎么那么像某人的习惯动作？  
埃斯蒂尼安将一包龙火炙烤鱿鱼放在獭獭面前，又盯着对方毛绒绒的脑袋看了好一会儿，居酒屋的龙骑士攥紧拳头、松开，最终让理智战胜了冲动。  
太荒唐了，堂堂红血之龙骑士怎么会有这种念头！  
然而他也痛恨不够坦率的自己。  
以字传信失败，是否还有别的方式？  
冒险者瞄准埃斯蒂尼安背上的魔枪，似乎又有了新的方向。  
獭獭从桌子上叼来一支筷子，串上鱿鱼干，组合成一柄威风凛凛的尖枪（至少在獭獭眼中是的），端在手中试着展示只有龙骑士才能完成的高难动作，龙牙龙爪！龙尾大回旋！  
围观群众纷纷鼓掌叫好，要求再来一次。  
埃斯蒂尼安面无表情背过身，心想这小东西得到食物就这么开心，果然是小孩子啊。这边冒险者又耍了一套武神枪，完全没能引起搭档的注意，看上去有些失落，琴风赶紧出来打圆场，从獭獭爪子里抽出鱿鱼串，刷上一层酱汁再还给獭獭。  
冒险者哭了，小胡须一抽一抽，被芥末辣的。  
世界上最遥远的距离不是以太水晶在我面前我却走不进去，而是我变成了獭獭，你却没有变成迷你埃斯蒂尼安。  
“好啦，游戏时间到此结束，各位要认真工作啊。”  
玩闹归玩闹，冒险者也意识到獭獭的身体不好控制，还需另想法子，眼下不如先帮搭档完成工作，争取更多两人独处的机会。冒险者果断将方才的挫折抛之脑后，站在埃斯蒂尼安身侧，掏出荷叶斗笠倒过来捧在手里。凭借獭獭天生自带糯米团子般扁圆的体型、全身柔顺油亮的绒毛，黑漆明亮的圆眼睛加上友好可爱的笑容，男女老少见状掏出钱包，有钱的给钱没钱的投食，不过半天功夫，冒险者收获了无数个抱抱以及一兜钱币和零嘴，转头全都交给埃斯蒂尼安。  
琴风一脸“吾家有獭初长成”的慈爱，奥恩·凯突然萌生危机意识。  
龙骑士在舍身状态下结结实实吃了一记暴击，糟糕，是心动的感觉！

忙碌了一整天，冒险者依然是一只獭獭。  
潮风亭打烊，今日营业额再创新高，值得庆贺，老板娘大手一挥，请全体员工到望海楼享受露天温泉！  
奥恩·凯觉得汤池的空气过于湿热黏稠，便独自到天上舒展翅膀，如果恰好碰上一朵雨云还能顺便洗个澡。变成獭獭的冒险者格外痴迷于水，微烫的水流环抱全身，刺激毛孔舒张，他发现獭獭的身子在水中尤为灵活，前后左右、转圈翻滚，甚至像海豚一样跳出水面，在半空打一个旋，然后噗通一声落入温泉。冒险者突然后悔，为什么自己没能享受一番红玉海潜水呢，完全忽略了獭獭也有水獭和海獭之分。  
这一刻他是自由的，作为一只獭獭随心所欲，没有英雄的光环加身，不受时间和空间的束缚，尽情体悟平凡的生活。  
埃斯蒂尼安倚着靠台仰望夜空，繁星点点，这里似乎不能观察到龙星，又或者随着尼德霍格的陨落，象征战争的龙星光芒不再，这颗星星终有一天会从伊修加德人眼中消失，最后淹没在浩瀚宇宙中吧，像飞萤一样忽明忽灭的生命……随他去吧，我们注定摆脱不了叶子的纠缠。  
那家伙也像星星一样璀璨，现在又在什么地方忙碌呢？  
一直在闹腾的獭獭突然没了动静，埃斯蒂尼安有那么一瞬间的心慌，幸而温泉汤池并不大，隔着雾气他发现了仰卧在水面上的獭獭。小家伙大概是玩累睡着了，蜷缩四肢随波逐流，肚皮上的绒毛如同晕开的涟漪，深深浅浅层层叠叠，不听话的短毛突兀翘起，手指轻轻按压就能揉平，稍稍用力还能听到轻微的呼噜。  
“喂……别像某个笨蛋一样无声无息地倒下啊。”  
埃斯蒂尼安伸出一根手指戳了戳獭獭的额头，半干的绒毛细腻亲吻指腹，龙骑士心中有一丝触动，整个手掌慢慢凑过去包裹住獭獭的脑袋，一点一点抚摸头顶致密的毛发，感受掌心湿滑的柔软，再往下捏一捏獭獭肉嘟嘟的脸颊……小东西还沉浸在温暖的睡梦中，时不时发出咕哝的声音。紧绷的神经逐渐放松下来，他仿佛经历了一场酣畅淋漓的战斗，结果如何并不重要，他在这个过程当中享受到了从未有过的快乐，这就够了。  
埃斯蒂尼安一边挠挠獭獭的小肚子，一边思考一个问题：  
养一只獭獭似乎不错的样子？  
仅限这只。


End file.
